


A Memorable Night

by dryan



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryan/pseuds/dryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance of what happened behind the scenes between Danny and Ryan at the night of the British Soap Awards.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Night

**Author's Note:**

> After watching clips of the Soap Awards I could not help myself from writing this fic...  
> Also, I am a massive Dryan shipper so 1 + 1 makes 2 I guess :)
> 
> This is my first fic so don't be to hard on me haha!
> 
> Also, I am not a native English speaker; any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

‘And the soap award for best actor goes to………Danny Miller!’

 

Everybody around me started sheering and stood up to hug me. It was like I was paralyzed. Ryan smiled, thug at my sleeve and said ‘Danny? Hello? You gotta get up there mate!’  
I came back from my zone out and started walking to the stage.

 

Walking up the stage, I reached for the mic handed to me. ‘Well, it is fair to say I am at loss for words right now’, I begun my speech. ‘Having had the pleasure to work on such a heavy but beautiful storyline for these past few months has been absolutely amazing. If it weren’t for Ryan, Lucy and Isobel I would have not been able to deliver such a performance. They’re nothing but amazing and I want to thank them from the bottom of my heart. Love you loads, all three of ya! Secondly, a huge shout out to all the fans. Whether you have been watching Emmerdale for years or whether you have recently started watching: I love every since one of ya! A massive thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for the constant support, from tweets to letters to queuing for ages at the studios, I love ya! Have a great night!’

 

As soon as I came off stage, I heard my phone buzzing. I scrolled through all the congratulations messages and opened the most recent one: 

 

I’m so fucking proud of ya and love you to bits. Congrats babe x. 

 

I blushed and walked back to my seat. When I sat down next to Ryan, I looked at him with tears in my eyes and squeezed his hand to let him know I read his text. He returned my acknowledgement with one of his brightest smiles, only reserved for me. 

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a few hours after the award ceremony, and everyone was at the after party, starting to get slightly drunk. Apart from Best Actor, I won Best Male Dramatic Performance as well. But best of all, Emmerdale won both Scene of the Year and Best Soap! Seemed like a great excuse for a little party I’d reckon. While I was having a right laugh with Adam and Isabel, Ryan walked up to me and whispered in my ear: ‘I can’t wait to get to you all to myself tonight’. He then gave me a look that made me want to cum right in the middle of the dance floor. I bit my lip and took a sip from my drink, resisting the urge to kiss him. Before I could respond, Isabel grabbed my hand and screamed: ‘Omg I love this song! Come on, don’t be dull and move, will ya!’. 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After a few hours, well into the early morning, I started the booze to have an effect on me. Most of the cast had already left to the hotel. At this point it was just me, Ryan, Adam and Kelvin. I felt my head buzzing and signed to the boys that I wanted to leave. We grabbed our coats and stepped outside looking for a cab to take us back to the hotel. Luckily, the hotel wasn’t far from the event building where the ceremony took place. When the cab stopped in front of the hotel, Ryan paid and we all got out of the car.

 

Walking down the lobby, we parted our ways to go to our rooms. Ryan and me shared a room, which wasn’t weird in itself as we have become quite inseparable over the last year. After a few attempts, I managed to open the door using the keycard. As soon as the door shut, Ryan took my face to kiss me hungrily and slammed me into the door, grinding his hips into mine. I groaned and pulled him closer. ‘Fuuuck……. I’ve been waiting to do this all night’, I whispered in his mouth. ‘Ya know, I am fucking proud of you too. You are so good at what you do and willing to sacrifice everything.’ It then was his turn to blush and he looked away. I gently placed my hand against his cheek, looking him directly in the eyes. ‘I meant what I said up stage. None of this would have been possible if it wasn’t for you, ya know that muppet? From the long rehearsals to the warm, comforting hugs or trips away if I simply needed to take my mind of things. You have been through it all and have been amazing. I couldn’t have asked for a better co-worker.’ He responded by taking my face again and kissing me fiercely. I felt his tongue asking for permission, which I happily obliged to.

 

As we moved over to the bed, I got rid off both our jackets and blouses. Having the sudden urge to feel him closer to me, I pushed him onto the large king size bed. As he pulled me towards him, I positioned myself onto his hips and straddled him. We both hissed in anticipation and I could feel him harden. As I placed wet, sloppy kisses on his chest, I removed his pants. I heard him sigh as I took hold of his long, pulsing cock. In order to tease him, I started kissing his thighs. ‘Danny…..fuck.’ I smiled and said: ‘Don’t be so needy Hawley. We’ve got all night’. Deciding I had teased him enough, I took hold of his cock once again and licked down his shaft. I then started blowing him, which drew long moans of appreciation. I could feel him coming close. ‘Babe….st- stop.’ I moved my face towards him and kissed him again.

 

He then flipped us over and removed my pants as well. It must have been a mix of the great night and the booze, but man, was I horny as hell. Ryan started to pepper my face with kisses, placed kisses down my neck and started licking my nipples. ‘Fuck….Ry..’, I exclaimed, ‘Just get it on will ya?’. He grinned as he said: ‘Needy, are we?’. ‘Did you bring any lube?’. I pointed towards the night stand. After pouring his fingers with the sticky stuff, he moved back and started kissing down my tummy. I groaned, wanting to feel him in me, needing him as close as possible. ‘Shh..baby.. I got you..’, he said as he moved down. I hissed when I felt something cold near my butt cheeks. Once he pushed one finger in, I moaned. He started working my butt hole, opening me up. ‘More….I need more’. He happily obliged and added another finger. He started scissoring me and added a third. This had me panting. ‘Fuuuck…I need you now babe’. Ryan moved to the night stand again and put on a condom. He then hovered over me and carefully aligned with my butthole before pushing in slowly. I hissed, but urged him to move faster. He picked up a steady rhythm and pulled in for a kiss. ‘I love you so much’, he whispered against my lips. I responded by pulling him closer and kissing him in his neck, which I knew he gets off on very much. Even though he was inside me, I had the urge to feel him closer. ‘Babe…I need you..’, I panted into his ear. ‘Relax…Imma make you feel so good’. He started picking up a faster rhythm and pounded into me. ‘Faster….fuucckk’, I ordered him. I could feel my orgasm building up. ‘Babe I’m gonnna cum’. As Ryan started pounding even harder into me, he grabbed my cock with his free hand and started stroking it hard. I completely let go as my orgasm washed over me. The happiness, the love, the excitement of tonight all packed into one moment. As I slowly came down from my high, I scratched his back and pushed him further into me. ‘Hmmm…..baby..’, he screamed as his orgasm washed over him. He then collapsed onto me and I wrapped my arms tight around him as I kissed his forehead. 

 

‘Did that top your award-winning night, Mr. Miller?’, Ryan joked. ‘Oi, when did ya get so cocky?’, I replied as I poked his side. ‘You know you love it’, he replied as he laughed. ‘I love you’, I simply exclaimed. He smiled, kissed my chest and pulled me closer. As I felt his breathing getting calmer, I close my eyes as well and let the tiredness from the day take over.


End file.
